


Crazy Operation

by blackleopards



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackleopards/pseuds/blackleopards
Summary: Shuhrat拿错了某些重要的东西，导致了一些意外... 非常愉快的意外。
Relationships: Shuhrat "Fuze" Kessikbayev/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Kudos: 11





	Crazy Operation

舒赫拉特是那种理工直男，特别纯的那种，符合所有人对于理工男的印象——直率、沉默少言、习惯用眼神交流、说话时不时蹦出来一个一般人听不懂的专业名词、经常泡在实验室里。简单、看起来生人勿近，其实是个内心柔软的傻白甜......诸如此类都是舒赫拉特身上的标签。但是即使他是一个Omega，平常也没什么人愿意接近他，只是因为他身上有着看起来不太愿意交朋友的气息，或者大部分人一看见他，就会想到三声”悦耳“的“咚...咚...咚...“然后迎来淘汰和罚跑的恐惧，这些种种原因让舒赫拉特并不怎么受欢迎。但是马吕斯不是”什么人“，他与舒赫拉特不同，如果你不了解他，则你死也不会把这个聒噪的Alpha与温文尔雅、潜心研究的工程师联系在一起。也许是出于能听得懂他的术语或是其他什么原因，他很愿意和舒赫拉特在一起玩（即使舒赫拉特本人有时并不愿意），他的喜鹊正好能拦截到舒赫拉特的俄罗斯娃娃，所以大部分时间马吕斯和舒赫拉特都是比较聊得来的，或者说舒赫拉特对此至少不反感，所以顺理成章，他们就成了较为要好的朋友，仅仅是朋友。  
生活总是一成不变的吗？答案当然是否定的。这种AO之间纯洁且微妙的平衡总会出现些许倾斜....但是这“些许”倾斜也可能变得一发不可收拾......  
有马吕斯的实验室从来没清静过。  
“Shuhrat，话说你不是出生在乌兹别克斯坦吗？那你的霰射炸药为什么要叫俄罗斯娃娃而不是乌兹别克娃娃或是撒马尔罕娃娃呢？为什么每次演习你都要带这个这么大而且看起来就非常笨重的头盔呢？为什么你平常不爱说话交朋友呢？为什么....？”  
“你他妈哪里来的这么多为什么？？？”  
马吕斯委屈的抬了抬头。  
“我就是...我就是想多了解你一下...你...你别生气...”  
舒赫拉特气笑了，马吕斯这样居然还挺可爱，他这样软软糯糯的样子看起来根本就不像一个强壮的Alpha。  
“你他妈...... 操得了吧。别这么盯着我看。滚远点，你这样根本就不像个Alpha。”  
马吕斯一听，嘴角微微向上扬了扬，绕到实验台的后面从背后环抱住站在那里的舒赫拉特，手不老实的往下滑了滑，一巴掌拍在他圆润的屁股上使劲的揉了揉，上半身则是整个栖身压着他，马吕斯的嘴贴着舒赫拉特的耳朵轻轻说道  
“现在我像个Alpha了吗？”  
军队的生活让舒赫拉特本能的用肘关节向后一捅，正好捅在了马吕斯的小腹上，他吃痛的叫了一声，向后踉跄了两步，喊道  
“嗷！！！Shuhrat！你他娘的真是熊崽子啊！很痛的操！”  
“滚。”  
舒赫拉特从Mac后面拔下了U盘，似乎没听到马吕斯撕心裂肺的叫声，头也不回的离开了实验室。  
这家伙一点情趣都没有......马吕斯捂着肚子，如此想到。  
————————————————————————————  
“操......头好晕.......”  
刚到CEO办公室，舒赫拉特脚边还躺着刚被舒赫拉特打“死”了的Taina，他刚拿出俄罗斯娃娃就感觉脑袋里热乎乎的。  
没准是有点发烧吧……他自我安慰到。霰射炸药被安装在了地板上。舒赫拉特按下了引信。  
.......  
好吧，小猎人。你可真是个人才。舒赫拉特心想，他现在暴露了。而且不出意料的，他“死”了。  
他躺在地上，心里一遍又一遍的骂着马吕斯这个混蛋。你说你设计喜鹊是不是就是要和我作对？你就那么讨厌我，天天来烦我？你就是个大蠢货、大傻逼......  
想着想着，舒赫拉特的眼泪就从眼角渗了出来，他意识到了。  
根本就不是发烧，是发情期到了。  
可是他越想越想不通，明明他按时服用了抑制剂啊？为什么还......  
完了，彻底完了。舒赫拉特想到，现在已经晚了，透明粘稠的爱液从股缝里流了出来，浸湿了舒赫拉特淡灰色的内裤。他退到了墙角里环顾四周，在他发呆抹眼泪儿的时候Taina早就走了。防守方肯定赢了，舒赫拉特一边想到，一边褪下了自己厚重的裤子，隔着内裤饥渴的抚摸着里面硬的发胀的阴茎。现在那条内裤已经面目全非了，舒赫拉特褪下了它，戴着演习时的淡绿色迷彩手套撸动里面坚挺的阴茎。  
青桔味充满了整个房间。粗糙的手套磨蹭着涨红的龟头，舒赫拉特的理智已经开始被Omega原始的性欲慢慢的吞噬，平常跟他玩的好的Alpha马吕斯自然就成为了他第一时间想到的性幻想对象。舒赫拉特想象那是马吕斯在轻轻抚慰他的性器，嘴里忍不住流出了些许呻吟。舒赫拉特的两指轻轻探进后穴，模仿性交的姿势浅浅的抽插，可是这些完全不够，他想要更多，想要一个真的家伙......

“Shuhrat，你在这吗？Shuhrat？”  
是马吕斯的声音，他来找他了。  
“我......我在这......”  
舒赫拉特虚弱的喊道，用尽了他可以发出的最大声音  
“怎么有一股青桔味......操.......Shuhrat你发情了？！！”马吕斯循着声音走了过来，还没到就发出了惊叫。  
舒赫拉特恨不得现在就掐死这个傻逼，这种事为什么要这么大声的喊出来？即使这里没有人。  
“Shu...Shuhrat... 你这是干什么呢？....”  
“这还用解释吗？Marius...帮帮我....我的好Marius....求你了....老公.....上了我.....”  
舒赫拉特起身跪在地上，慢慢的往还因为震惊而愣在那里的马吕斯那里挪了挪，双手扶住了他的大腿，隔着牛仔裤色情的舔着马吕斯下面的那根肉棒。  
看到马吕斯下面支起了帐篷，舒赫拉特把头调了过去，用后穴摩擦着马吕斯的裆部，爱液渲湿了牛仔裤。舒赫拉特已经没有理智了，喉咙里发出呜呜的呻吟，现在这个工程师完全遵从于原始的本能。  
“Marius...快...插进去使劲操我....快点满足我...我...我想要个孩子.....”  
马吕斯缓过了神来，Alpha的火药味慢慢的散发了出来。他机械的解开了牛仔裤的皮带，把牛仔裤连着内裤一起扒了下来，早就坚挺的肉棒一下就弹了出来，舒赫拉特用后穴摩擦着马吕斯巨大的肉棒，他现在并不担心自己是否受得了如此大小的肉棒的顶弄，而是一心只想着让马吕斯赶紧插进来。  
马吕斯用手扶了扶，把涨红的龟头顶在了舒赫拉特的穴口，本能的一下捅到了最深处的生殖腔口，舒赫拉特发出了一声满足的浪叫。被充满的感觉遍布了全身。  
马吕斯俯下身来，身下快速的抽动着，一下一下的顶着舒赫拉特的的生殖腔口，腔口的紧致的软肉慢慢的舒展开。马吕斯的头轻轻贴上舒赫拉特的脖子，鼻子慢慢寻找着让他痴迷的那个腺体，贪婪的汲取着舒赫拉特的味道。青桔的味道并不刺鼻，反而像是一种催情剂一样勾引着马吕斯。  
“刚在你在自慰的时候想着谁呢？嗯？小荡妇？你就这么想给我生个孩子？”  
马吕斯对舒赫拉特轻轻耳语到，上了这么一个美味的Omega让他兴奋不已。  
舒赫拉特没有回应这个羞耻的问题，马吕斯的顶弄让他招呼了些许理智。他现在正在慢慢尝试认同出生在一个军人家庭并从小被当Alpha养着的他被另一个人上了的事实，而且还是马吕斯这个家伙。他的第一次居然就这样随意的在一次演习后因为一次意外交给了马吕斯，而且他还欲求不满的舔着马吕斯的下体、扭动着屁股求他捅进来抽插，求他让自己给他生个孩子。没有甜蜜的恋爱，没有鲜花和巧克力，没有金黄的午后阳光，也更没有浪漫的求婚和闪亮的戒指。他们就这么搞在了一起，毫无征兆的就上了床。舒赫拉特是个高傲的人，他接受不了这样的自己。但是他在尝试。  
“ 啊！！！！”  
马吕斯使劲一顶夸，刚出现一点小缝的生殖腔口被粗大的龟头活生生的顶开。马吕斯使劲的操着舒赫拉特的生殖腔口，软肉摩擦着他的冠状沟，马吕斯爽的长叹一口气，可是舒赫拉特就不太好了。  
这是一场活生生的性爱虐待，马吕斯根本就没有顾及到舒赫拉特的感受，每一次抽插都完美的错过了敏感点，只有柱身偶尔摩擦到了那点，但是远远不够。  
“跟我说，你是不是在自慰的时候想着我？是不是喜欢被我的肉棒插，想让我把你操死？是不是想给我生个孩子？”  
舒赫拉特没有回应。  
”啊啊！！“马吕斯又狠狠一顶。  
“宝贝，快说”  
“我.....我喜欢....被你...你的肉棒插....我喜欢你....想让你操我....."  
"真乖"  
马吕斯环抱住了舒赫拉特，从粗暴的动作慢慢的轻柔了下来。龟头找到了那个敏感点，冠状沟使劲的在上面摩擦，舒赫拉特缴了械，白浊射在了CEO室的地板上，他爽的忍不住浪叫呻吟起来。  
“宝贝.....你的小奶声真好听......"马吕斯早就想这么说了。  
“滚，快点弄完完了。”  
马吕斯使劲快速抽插了起来，一下一下的顶在那点上，舒赫拉特见马吕斯还没有拔出来的意思，意识到了什么。  
“别！！！求你了....别射在里面......求你了.....我还想当兵......我还想上战场......求你了Marius.....我后半生还不想养孩子.....我想当兵......"  
马吕斯好像没听见一样，径直捅进了生殖腔，在里面成了结。  
“Marius......."  
马吕斯俯身下去，咬上了舒赫拉特颈后的腺体，贪婪的闻着那让他痴迷的气味，注入了自己的信息素，同时射在了舒赫拉特的生殖腔里。现在他彻底标记了舒赫拉特，他们没有任何措施，没准舒赫拉特还会因此而怀孕。  
马吕斯把舒赫拉特翻了过来，本能的抱着他。现在他完全是马吕斯的所有物了，彻彻底底的。  
马吕斯俯下身去，嘴抵住了舒赫拉特的唇。舌头伸了进去贪婪的索吻。  
“宝贝.....对不起....我不是故意的.....你知道我也失去理智了....."  
其实舒赫拉特还挺不能原谅他的......但是现在他属于马吕斯了.....还能怎么办呢.....  
————————————————————————————————  
马吕斯递给舒赫拉特一个小瓶。  
法国人都够事妈的。马吕斯想到。他刚去医务室问古斯塔夫要一瓶急性避孕药，可是Doc却问来问去的。那个Omega到底是谁？彩虹小队就那几个人，不会自己闻去吗？  
“这是？....."  
"急性避孕药，快吃吧......趁着还没过24小时。“  
舒赫拉特盯着那个小瓶，发了呆。  
“怎么？难道你还想要这个孩子？”  
“你不觉得杀害一个小生命很愧疚么？”  
“你我杀的人都还少么？不过，看来你真是想生下他来咯？”  
“不，我还想当兵。”  
舒赫拉特吞下了瓶子里的药片。  
—————————————————————————————————  
“怎么样？”舒赫拉特吃着面前的盘子里的菜，装作漫不经心的问到。  
“还能怎样？同意了呗。”  
“Harry这么好吗......那.....你打算什么时候告诉大家?"  
马吕斯邪魅一笑。抓起了舒赫拉特的手站了起来，舒赫拉特无奈的跟着马吕斯的动作也起了身。  
“Alle hier! 我们想宣布一件事情！“  
食堂里的所有干员都看向了他们。  
“我，Marius Streicher, 不久之后就要和他, Shuhrat Kessikbayev结婚了！”马吕斯自豪的喊道。  
食堂里的所有人都鼓起了掌。  
“你小子真有能耐啊！”多米尼克走了过来，拍了拍马吕斯的肩膀。  
“恭喜你们。”莫妮卡笑着对马吕斯和舒赫拉特说道。  
古斯塔夫抬着头，眼睛盯着马吕斯抬了抬眉毛，神情十分微妙。  
—————————————————————————————————  
“婚礼那天你要不要穿婚纱？“  
“滚。”  
—————————————————————————————————  
舒赫拉特后来才发现，那天原来是他迷迷糊糊的，从冰箱里拿了提穆尔的Alpha抑制剂就吃了下去....所以根本就没起作用......


End file.
